For many average consumers, putting money in Certificates of Deposit (CD) is difficult and stressful. The consumer puts the money away and has no access to the entirety of that deposit until the CD matures. Thus, many people do not want to invest in CDs because they are afraid they will not be able to access their money when they need it. Many consumers would still like to have the security and interest rate of a CD, but would also like to have at least access to some of the money invested before the maturity date without giving up all the benefits of the CD. Currently, there exists no such processes or system for facilitating offering a single investment vehicle fulfilling these needs.
In this regard, there is a need for systems and methods that overcome the shortcomings described above and others.